As the desire to maximize the amount of information shown on client systems increases, features to interface with the page or application used to display the information are minimized. Alternatively, the user interface, such as a menu or one or more toolbars, is attached to the top or the bottom of a page or application. Thus, if a user scrolls a page or application to view more information, the user interface is forced off the viewable portion of the screen. This forces a user to scroll back to the position of the user interface to access more features or options of the page or application.
This problem is exacerbated with the use of mobile devices or other client systems having small screens. Because the screens of such devices are typically small, the user interface is typically off screen to maximize the viewing of other information. This forces the user to scroll back to the position of the user interface on the page or the application to access features or functionality.